Every Spy has its' Thorns
by ThePiper21
Summary: Cammie and her sisters are on a Cove-Ops quiz, tail the Blackthorne Boys in D.C. The exchange never happened, but the Gallager girls might end up at the Blackthorne Institute for Boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's Piper here! I'm still deciding whether or not to make this a One-shot, but I will probably keep going. In this story, it's basically Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy reversed. Enjoy!**

**Sadly, I don't own any of the amazing Ally's works. **

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

**Cammie's POV (Point of View)**

Joe Solomon stood leaning against the door. He had a smirk on his face when he said, "Pop Quiz."

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

We ran outside our protective walls, and toward the familiar van parked in the driveway, when we heard Joe Solomon.

"That's not our ride, ladies." We all turned came to a sudden halt. I looked left, right, in front of me, behind me, and up. Behind the far side of our Protection and Enforcement Barn (P&E), and around the corners of our school. Nothing.

"So how are we..." I stopped when I saw the ground shaking. The snow fell of a few of the trees, and then the ground started, _opening? _Among the glare of the snow, we saw the blades of a helicopter. Note to self, investigate other possible forms of entry or access to the underground world of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. We all stared in shock as the helicopter blades started whirring.

"_That's_ our ride." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

After waiting forty-seven minutes and forty-two seconds, I felt the helicopter's decent.

"Blindfolds off." Yes, our extremely hot teacher took eight girls to a clandestine location while they were forced to wear blindfolds. Don't worry, it's normal at our school (well, minus the hot part). "Today we are playing with the pros, ladies. Last semester, some of you,"–– I could feel his eyes––"proved that you're pretty good at not being seen when you don't want to be." At this point everyone knew he was talking about me. I shrunk back in my seat a little further. "Well, that's what we are going to be doing today." He handed us each a manilla folder, and a bunch of equipment. I rummaged through it, clipping the hairclip that doubled as a comms unit into my hair as I listened to my Cove-Ops teacher talk.

"As students of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young _Women_, you girls don't see boys much." Again, I swear he looked at me! "That's why we have decided that you need some, well, practice around them. You are each going to be tailing a boy, whose information you will find inside your folders." We had all started opening the brads **(A/N: The little things that keep manilla folders closed)** when he stopped us.

"However, you might find that they know certain _things_." Bex and I shared a look. Yeah, like how to be a spy, or lose a tail. "Their mission is to meet me someplace, at some time, and no, I cannot tell you anything Ms. Walters." Tina slowly lowered her hand. "If you can compromise them, good. If they can compromise you, bad. It isn't just luck anymore, ladies. It's getting serious."

He tossed us out of the back of the van that we had just spent the last hour in, as we all took in our surroundings. "I've always wanted to go to D.C.!" My friends and I each took a deep breath before pushing off into the crowds.

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

_"This is Chameleon."_ I waited for barely a second before my best friend's voice flooded my head.

_"This is Duchess. How's it going?"_

_"Fine, fine, just verifying. You?"_

_"Ready to Rock and Roll."_

As I walked, I lowered the fake phone from my ear ––when I say fake, I mean that it contains a spray that my other best friend, Liz, invented over the summer for extra credit. It knocks people out for about 40 minutes. It was nothing major, just about 10 points extra.

I sat on the bench, enjoying my double chocolate and strawberry ice cream cone that I had purchased 5 minutes and 37 second ago, when I saw him. He was gorgeous. His name –– according to the file Mr. Solomon had handed me 15 minutes and 17 second ago–– was Zachary Goode. He was tall, and had stunning green eyes. He looked around, trying––and failing–– to find me. He and his friend ––Whom I swear could've been a Greek God–– were both tense, and kept looking at everyone, as if they suspected them of murder. Even when they talked to each other; they didn't look at each other. Amateurs. They started walking around, doing every possible thing to get rid of a tail; and I sat still, playing doodle jump on my 'phone' and licking my ice cream. I sat for a minute, keeping them in my sight, and waited for them to get far enough away.

Then I saw Bex, strolling through the crowd as if she belonged, clutching her purse as she hurried around like everyone else, stopping once to help a woman who dropped her bags.

_"Ooh, I want one."_ She acted like she was talking about the woman's purse, but I knew better. She was talking about the boys. I smiled, finished off my ice cream, got up and walked towards the library** (A/N: I don't know the layout of D.C. so I'm making it up for my use)** on the other side of the square.

_"Where oh where did Chameleon go?"_

_"Duchess! I need a book on the Duchess Anastasia!"_

_"Thanks Chameleon."_

As I walked inside, I wove my way in between the lines of books. I was still able to see Zach (my target) and his friend (Bex's target, Grant). I looked at the section that was closest to the door 2nd nearest to them **(A/N: Does that make sense? If not, imagine that the library has four doors, one on each side. Cammie just walked in through the front door, Zach and Grant just walked by the door on the left side, and Cammie doesn't want to become the 'hey we just saw her five minutes ago sitting on the bench eating ice cream' girl. Therefore she goes out the door on the far side, and follows them from there.)**Biographies. Perfect.

I found the computer and search for _The Grand Duchess Anastasia_. I found the results, walked over, and leafed through the numbers that covered the books. Once I found it, I paused and looked inside my bag, frantically searching for my 'library card'. I gave a sigh, put the book back, then walked outside again.

It seemed that Zach and Grant had finally caught on to Bex, and were now splitting up. I followed Zach around D.C. for an _hour-_making sure to stop at shops and browse- when Zach finally entered the building he had been avoiding the entire time. It was showtime.

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

As Zach wandered around the Smithsonian, I had an idea. I steered myself into him, causing us both to go crashing to the floor. I made sure that I was breathing quickly and that my heartbeat was racing (It wasn't that hard, Zach was **hot**!) as I clutched my purse and groaned. "Oopsy daisy! I'm sorry, I'm such a clutz sometimes!" I channeled my inner Liz, along with her southern accent. He looked a little miffed at first, but something changed his mind when he saw me. I don't what it was. Probably a boy thing.

"No, It's ok, I should have been watching where I was going closer." He stood up, and offered me a hand. "I'm Joe." He said the lie so smoothly, it was like eating caramel.

"Really?" I tried to act really excited when I said, "That's my dad's name! I'm Callie by the-Woah!" My ankle gave way under the pressure of being stood on, and I pulled us both back down to the floor. "Oh, oopsy daisy! I'm so sorry, I think that I might of twisted my ankle. **(AN: Overused, but easy to write.)** I have weak ankles, you know?" He nodded, brushing himself off. Thinking I could push my luck I said, "Um, Joe? Do you think you could, uh, possibly, uh, carry me? I mean, where' you headin'?"

He must of thought that telling me wasn't going to hurt anyone, because he answered with slight hesitation, "I'm meeting my teacher at the Ruby Slippers in 5 minutes." May face lit up with joy. _I won, Blackthorne Boy_.

"Oh! That's just perfect! I told my dad I'd meet him in at the Kermit the Frog Display, ya' know, my dad just really loves the muppets and all that, so, would you mind carryin' me? You look really strong, and I made my dad promise me that we'd go see the slippers next because I'm just in love with the Wizard of Oz! And how did you know that you have five minutes? You're not wearin' a watch, and there isn't a clock!" Zach smirked.

"My friend told me."He dropped me off at the exhibit. He looked a little worried about the fact that he was leaving an injured girl alone, but I managed to persuade him that my dad said that he'd be there at 5:30, and that was only 3 minutes away. He seemed to remember his deadline by that time, breathed a sigh of relief, then rushed off towards the Ruby Slippers. "Thank you!" I shouted after him, waving. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps any more, and then I stood up, brushed myself off, and took the back way. The way hidden by the shadows.

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

I stood quietly in the shadows as I watched Zach burst in through the door. 29 seconds to spare, might I add.

"Cutting it close, are we?"

Joe Solomon walked out of the shadows.

"Hey, I made it. And I lost my tail at the very beginning!"

"Oh did you now? Describe them, Mr. Goode."

"Brown hair, athletic build, blue eyes, green shirt, white purse, jeans, and black shoes." Ha! He thought Bex was his tail!

"Incorrect Mr. Goode. I believe that she was tailing your young friend, Mr. Newman." I watched as Zach eyes widen with confusion.

"But..."

"Now then, I expect you to meet the others in the van. You will be going back to your school immediately. I really am ashamed of you boys. Out of everyone, only Daniel made it back safe."

I stifled a laugh, and waited two minutes before I skipped off to my sisters.

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Reviews are love :)**

**~ThePiper21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's Piper! I have decided to continue this story and have recieved two lovely reviews from **iD4bby **and **Goode-lover**, and one guest review from **BunnySwag101**. Thank you so much! Here is Chapter two. I know that it's short, but I like to end chapters in the right places. I hope you like!**

**Sadly, I don't own any of the amazing Ally's works**

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I hopped back in the van containing my sisters, and sat down next to Bex.

"Good job, Cammie." She squeezed my shoulder.

"Thanks. You too. Did you see me?"

"When? I didn't see you anywhere, except when you told me you were near the library."

"You walked two feet in front of me, Bex." She was surprised for a second and then a grinned.

"You're good, Cam."

As we drove, Bex and I conversed inside our heads, using the secret power of the BFFs.

_We can't tell him now, Bex._

_Come on, Cam. Those were Blackthorne Boys. And they were cute. _She grinned.

_But we can't tell him that now! That would give away our advantage that we know about the exchange!_

Joe Solomon was a spy. A good one. So it was no surprise when he said, "Ladies, is there something that you would like to share with the class?" I sighed.

_Should we?_ I nodded. "Mr. Solomon?"

"Yes Bex?"

"Cammie and I were just think about how our targets were, skilled in the practices of surveillance and counter surveillance. Are they like us?"

Mr. Solomon smiled. "And what do you mean by that?"

Bex and I looked at each other. "Blackthorne."

Mr. Solomon's eyes widened. Then he smiled.

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

"Now then. Why don't you four girls tell me what you know about Blackthorne."

I looked at my mother. She sat behind her desk, and even though she was my mom, she was in full on headmistress mode. My three best friends in the world stood around me. Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter, was filing her nails. Liz Sutton, the genius, was trying not to look guilty. Bex, on the other hand, was looking my mother strait in the eye.

"Not much, Ma'am." Headmistress Morgen glared at Bex's reply. Then, she turned to Liz.

"Liz, what do you know about Blackthorne?" She smiled.

"Uh, not much Mrs. Morgan, Ma'am.. Uh.." Liz started fidgeting under my mother's glare. Macey, Bex, and I sighed. Liz, being the sweet, gentle heart that she was, couldn't hold secrets for long. She took that as the ok to start talking. "Well, on the first day of term we couldn't find Macey, so Cammie went looking for her. She found her in the library, and they accidentally overheard you talking to Mr. Solomon about what Cammie didn't know about Blackthorne, so we decided to investigate, and Cammie found a picture of Mr. Solomon, and, uh.." She looked at me. I nodded, giving her the go." Cammie's dad, and we figured out that Blackthorne was a school, and that it was where Mr. Solomon and Cammie's dad went, and so when I hacked into their website, I found that its a school for, uh..." her voice got really small. "assassins."

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

**Wow! Run on sentence Liz!**

**I hope you guys liked it, and I will try to update soon.**

**I have a question: What are your pet peeves?**

**Reviews are love :)**

**~ThePiper21**


End file.
